ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Selena
Future Selena (未来のセレナ Mirai no Serena) is a futuristic counterpart of Selena who came from a dystopian future. She appears as a movie-exclusive character in New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum. Early Life Bad Future Events of the Future Heroes Series. The New FC Team failed to close the wormhole created by The Great Evil, even with the help of the original team. As war ensues between the heroes and the endless horde of evil forces, several FC Heroes recieved casualty, Starritchi, Richard, Melissa and Chamametchi being few of them. As a result of years of war, Selena has become more serious and mature in grief over the loss of her friends. Present Life New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum Not willing to lose any more friends, she decide to travel to the past to prevent the dystopian future from happening. With the help of her friends, she manage to travel back to the past (present day) and warns her past-self and the FC Heroes. Along the way, she assist the FC Heroes of the past in an attempt to defeat The Great Evil. When the wormhole is opened, she attempts to prevent her younger self from going to the battlefield to ensure the safety the team, until her team-mates contact her from the future, telling her to protect everyone on Earth and the multiverse. Realizing her errors, she allows the team to battle The Great Evil. Recieving more help from the Rider Warriors, the Young Investigators and the M-Teams, the heroes manage to gain the upper hand. After one of the of the Great Evil grew large after eating the machine that produce the wormhole, she hands Katie the Mega Galleon Lockseed created by Moon's future self, allowing MP-Oh Cosmic Tajador Fusion States to combine with the Mega Galleon and become MP-Oh Cosmic Tajador Fusion States: Mega Galleon Arms. After The Great Evil's defeat, she returns to the future, finding it peaceful. She then reunites with her friends, proceeding to live in a better timeline. Future Heroes Series: 4 Months After Personality Her personality greatly differs from the present-day Selena. She is more mature and is very serious in her duty as a hero and is not as gluttonus as her younger self was. She has forgotten the true meaning of being a hero; due to the griefs over losing her team-mates. When the her team-mates from the future gave her a pep talk, she finally reawaken her heroic spirit. As the bad future is erased, all of her serious personality are also erased, reverting to her younger self's personality traits, though she retains the memories from the bad future. Physical Appearance She physically resembles present-day Selena with the exception of being taller. She still wears the clothes from the second-half, though the edges of her jacket are torn. She wears Cybernetic Gloves on each arms. Her Fireside Girl sash is replaced with grenade sash. After the dystopian future is prevented, her clothing now matches with her present self. Powers and Abilities Relationship Background Information * Category:Fanon Works Category:FC Hero (Future) Category:Characters from the future Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Movie-exclusive Characters